


Voyage Plan

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub, Multi, Porn, Romance, underage in only one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where people automatically form Soul Bonds with each other as Dominant and submissive, the Power Rangers deal with their own love lives. A mix of oneshots detailing various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Morning (Taylor\Alyssa)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all this devotion (i never knew at all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710659) by [Carthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carthage/pseuds/Carthage). 



> Being on AO3 has introduced me to a lot of new concepts. One of my favorite is the idea of Soul Bonds. all this devotion (i never knew at all) helped inspire me to actually look at this world as a viable one, especially for exploring romantic relationships. Power Rangers is my favorite fandom just because I can create such impressive backstories and worldbuilding, but working with romance is turning out to be really fun, especially when I throw in the Soul Bond idea. BDSM is a kink of mine, so I like exploring it, not so much for the smut as for the relationships--there are people who need to be in control, and people who need to give it up, and it is very comforting for them, so what if that was extended to a whole world?
> 
> I should note that, if I were going to be in *any* way accurate, this would be a dystopia. Well, it's Power Rangers, so I'm ignoring that. Writing a BDSM dystopia sounds like the sort of thing that would make me hurl, so this is going to be romance, porn, and generally good stuff. I've got a few of the oneshots ready to go, and I'll post some more soon.
> 
> The pairings will be a mix, and not all canon. (...Probably *mostly* not canon, come to think of it.) Slash, het, poly...I am FIRMLY in the 'consent is sexy' camp, but within consenting adults, yeah, why not? I don't know if I'll re-pair any characters beyond Tommy, who canonically had two girlfriends.
> 
> The name comes from http://www.poetrysoup.com/poems_poets/poem_detail.aspx?ID=262543, which the amazing WMMTGirl of FFN helped me find for a fic we were working on dealing with this concept, which is where the first few oneshots come from. Since I've utterly forgotten her AO3 name, along with my car keys and left sock, I'll just apologize for that and feel stupid now. :p
> 
> Enjoy!

Alyssa woke up to the soft light of the Animarium.

For the first time in her life, she was wrapped in her Dominant's arms.

She'd never expected to Bond. She just didn't feel attracted to anyone, and her usual attempts at romance ended pretty pathetically.

And then she'd touched Taylor's hand.

Taylor. Captain Taylor Earhardt. Alyssa had almost been worried, for a minute—military, she would be strict, maybe cruel, Alyssa didn't know if she could handle that—but then Taylor had given her a quick kiss and told her they needed to help save the world, and somewhere in the battle Alyssa had felt this glow, not just of Bonding but of love.

And then Taylor had shown her the Animarium, and they'd eaten food cooked over a campfire, and Taylor had brought out wine...and it was perfect.

Alyssa turned and snuggled more deeply against her new Bonded. This was the first morning she'd woken up next to Taylor.

It wouldn't be the last.


	2. If I Had A Heart (Zedd\Rita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zedd\Rita. Title comes from 'If I Had A Heart' by Fever Ray.

Lord Zedd surveyed the universe.

It was cold, and majestic, and if there was a god, here it lay, in this vast empty empire of regal nature. It was the locus of Zedd's power, the inspiration he used to shape magic. It was what Zedd aspired to be.

Bonds were not below Lord Zedd. Only the people his Bond might have chosen. He had nipped several Bonds in the bud, deigning only a few worthy of even becoming concubines, to be used and thrown away—though enjoyable, for that short span. His Bond had once even considered Rita—many times, if he were honest—and that he would not permit.

Not until Rita proved herself.

In the meantime...

Zedd glanced at Earth, musing over the events of the day. True, trying to take Kimberly as his 'Queen' had simply been to annoy the Rangers, more amusement than anything, but if he'd succeeded, what a sweet concubine she would have been, innocent and trusting and ultimately so beautifully breakable into a submissive little mouse for him to play cat to. It was the most fun to break the innocent. But she had escaped.

Shame. He was starting to grow...bored.

Lord Zedd surveyed the universe. No. Boredom was not fitting for one such as he. The universe did not grow bored, and thus, neither would he. It was only a distraction, part of the weak, mortal flesh he was.

His soul was above such things. And one day, when the galaxy lay at his feet, he would truly reach enlightenment.


	3. Black Velvet (Tommy\Kim\Kat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note here: I really ship anyone and everyone. So this, or any other chapter, doesn't mean I necessarily will use this pairing later. 
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This is BDSM porn. If you've never read it before, it can be pretty weird. What Kat, Tommy, and Kim are doing is roleplaying--a sex game where you pretend you're, say, a teacher and naughty schoolkid, or in their case, that Tommy is evil and Kat and Kim are his prisoners. Kat is an alpha sub in my headcanon for this universe, which means she likes submission, but also likes to control\care for other submissives under her dominant's control. Porn fic also sounds much rougher than real-life sex is, so no, they aren't hurting each other. Just thought I'd clear that up, since BDSM porn can seem REALLY weird if you aren't used to it.
> 
> Title from the song Black Velvet by several thousand singers.

Kat sensed Tommy before he entered the room.

His eyes would already be green, Kat knew. She didn't look at them. After the battle, Tommy had commanded his troops to take Katherine and Kimberly from the fallen Rangers, to bring them to him. Kat was dressed like a whore, naked except for a sheer pink gauze robe, seated on what looked like Tommy's bed, her hands bound above her head.

She refused to look at her captor.

“Defeating the Rangers was fun.” Tommy admitted, taking off his helmet. “But you...you make it all worth it.”

Kat didn't look at him.

“Oh, Kim's sweet, don't get me wrong.” Tommy continued. “And I guess I do love her, in a way. But you...you have _darkness_ in you.”

Kat glanced up.

Wrong move. His long hair tumbled around his shoulders and his eyes smoldering with lust, he was beautiful; his armor on, still soot-streaked from the battle, he was dangerous. It was a combination, along with the Bond, that made Kat weaken.

Kim's fear spiked through the Bond. No. She couldn't. She had to stay strong, protect Kimberly, try to bring Tommy back. She had to...

“What? Scared?” Kat glared. “Or guilty?” Tommy continued, walking forward. “I can take that away, Kitty-Kat.” Kat pulled her legs up as he knelt on the bed, crawling forward. “Let me take the blame for this.”

“No.” It was a whisper, barely, but oh, god, how she wanted to say yes instead.

Tommy reached out, cupping her face in his gloved hand, then kissed her.

Kat's resolve crumbled, slowly but surely, the darkness in her responding to Tommy's sweet beckoning. “ _Tommy_...” She whispered.

“No. What do you call me?”

“No.”

He smacked her thigh; not hard, but enough to push, to warn her. This wasn't the first time he'd captured her, since his accidental unlocking of the Green Power once again. It wasn't her first refusal. She knew he would beat her, make her moan and cry with pain and need, or touch her, use the magic of his fingers until she was nearly falling apart, do anything and everything to bring her to him.

And she always came to him. Always.

“Master.” She whispered in surrender.

Kimberly's fear spiked, but it was done. Kat was Tommy's. She wanted nothing else anymore; her resolve was long gone.

Tommy kissed her again.

He untied her, then pulled a collar and leash out of his pocket. Kat stayed patiently still as he collared her, torn between shame at the submission, at the _surrender_ , when someone was _counting_ on her, and the beautiful subspace she was in, knowing she belonged to her Master and lived to serve him.

“Shhh.” Tommy began toying with her, his hand sliding between her legs. “This is my fault, love. Not yours. Let me take this.”

She clung to him, whimpered his name, ended up collapsed in a heap while he loomed over her, powerful and threatening and oh, so welcome. He stopped far too soon. “Want to play with our sub?” Tommy whispered.

God help her, Kat nodded.

Tommy tied the leash to the headboard—he was stricter about it with Kimberly, but he'd always had the rule that when he put a leash on a submissive, they would be either tied up or the leash would be in his hand—and left.

Kimberly's Bond spiked with fear as he approached her. Kat couldn't hear what he said, but she heard Kimberly's fear and pain in her response.

Kat jumped as she heard, through the walls, the sound of a smack. Kimberly's Bond glowed suddenly as Tommy started to spank her, taking away the guilt and fear the way he had Kat's, although a bit more painfully.

The emotions that resonated were calmer after that, and lower, as if Kimberly was beginning to fall into subspace. When Tommy entered, he led Kimberly on a leash. Kat couldn't help staring; she was beautiful. Tommy had dressed her in a sheer white gown, with nothing beneath it, and put a golden chain for a collar around her throat. Kat could see hints of what might be tassels glued to Kimberly's nipples beneath the gown. It was _delicious_ , and Kat suddenly wanted to take the girl all for herself.

“Want to play, Kitty-Kat?” Tommy asked, reached out and stroking Kat's golden hair.

“ _Please_ , Master.” Kat whispered.

Tommy unclipped the leash from Kat's collar, and Kat climbed down from the bed, getting to her feet. Kimberly looked at her in terror and lust. Kat crouched, moved suddenly, and held her, kissing her hair. “Shhh. Shh. It's all right, it's just me, love.”

“I...we shouldn't be...Zordon would _kill_ us...” Kimberly whimpered.

“No. No.” Kat kissed her hair again. “Listen. This isn't your fault, all right? You're mine, and I'm _giving_ you to Tommy.” Kimberly looked at Kat, betrayed now. “Yes, I'm _giving_ you, stop looking at me like that. You don't have a choice and you know it. Now play nice, pet.”

Kimberly hesitated, then kissed Kat on the lips.

Kat kissed her, then asked, “Master? Would you like her naked?”

“Go ahead.” Tommy agreed.

Kat pulled Kimberly's robe off. Beneath it were, on closer inspection, nipple clamps designed to look like tassels. Kat grinned, then reached between her submissive's legs. Kimberly whimpered as Kat played with her, touching, teasing, moving her hands over Kimberly's body. Then, when Kimberly was almost completely relaxed and in subspace, she took Kimberly over her lap and smacked her already-pink ass.

Kimberly moaned.

Kat spanked her slowly, making it pretty rather than painful, and she felt Tommy's arousal. When Kimberly was sunk completely into subspace, Kat glanced up and asked, “What do you want me to do now, Master?”

Tommy stood and undid a hidden zipper. Kat pushed Kimberly up, and Kimberly obediently opened her mouth, starting to suck on Tommy's cock. “Take that toy there.” Tommy ordered, his hands playing with Kimberly's hair. “Put it in her.”

Kat took the vibrator. It was a novelty toy they'd found a long time ago, shaped, supposedly, like a dragon's cock, but smaller, small enough to fit Kimberly. Kat carefully pushed the toy inside of Kim, feeling a growl escape her as Kimberly whimpered. She slowly fucked Kimberly as her submissive sucked off Tommy, until Kimberly came in an explosion of light.

Tommy pulled away from Kimberly, offering Kat a hand up.

Tommy bent Kat over the bed and slapped her ass, hard, not to punish her but to indulge a kink, then shoved himself in her. Kat _moaned_ and moved against him, dropping down into her own subspace as Tommy pinned her down and fucked her beautifully, so beautifully...

She shattered gloriously.

Tommy came inside of her, shuddering, taking her. It was amazing.

For a minute they all just lay there, quiet. Then Tommy slid out of Kat, reaching down to unclip Kimberly's leash, and pulled both of his submissives onto the bed with him.

They lay together peacefully in the afterglow.


	4. Fairy Tale (Tommy\Kat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you weren't sick of Tommy\Kat porn...:p
> 
> This takes place as adults, with the two of them on vacation in the Redwoods. It's from the actual Voyage Plan I wrote, edited so it makes sense out of context. If you've never been to the Redwoods, they're basically the forest that fairy tales come from, so.
> 
> Also, a note: Bonds here can form between pretty much anyone, since they're a form of telepathy. So I'm assuming when people have sex they Bond a little. May or may not mean Tommy and Kat are dating as adults. Or, hell, maybe it's just post-Zeo. I don't give a crap, it's porn. :p

It had been far too long.

Tommy strode into the clearing. His Kat—his beautiful Katherine, long blonde hair fallen, pink shirt torn in ways that suggested something wonderful under the fabric—knelt in the forest, softly sniffling.

“Lost, little girl?”

Kat's head whipped around. She stumbled to her feet, gasping and backing away. “Y...you! You were...”

“Gone?” Tommy asked, grinning and walking further into the clearing. “No. I'm not.” He came to a stop, tilting his head. “What's wrong? Why are you out here?”

Kat sniffled again, glancing around, torn between her fear and her want for Tommy. “I...I shouldn't...”

“No.” Tommy felt himself change, his stance and tone, becoming less dangerous and more open. “No, don't. It's me, Kat. Let me in. Please.”

“I...I thought you were out here.” Kat confessed quietly, looking down. “I tried...” She fell silent.

Tommy walked over to her. “I'm here.” He promised, quietly, intensely.

Slowly, Kat fell to her knees.

Tommy ran his fingers through her hair, almost purring as she leaned her head against his legs. Finally. Finally. She was his again, his to love, to protect, to care for...

“I missed you so much.” He whispered.

Kat nuzzled at his thighs, pressing kisses to the clothed skin, already long gone with need. Tommy growled slightly, making Kat whimper. “Shh. I'm here. I'm here.” He soothed, his hands running through her hair.

“Let me have you...” Kat whimpered. “Please...”

“Yes.”

Kat fumbled with Tommy's pants, then took him into her mouth. Tommy moaned as Kat dropped down into subspace, her mind glowing happily through the Bond. Tommy let his hands play with her hair, her shoulders, sending safe, loved, wanted through the Bond. Kat moaned.

When Tommy was hard, he pulled out of Kat's mouth. She whimpered. “I want you, love.” Tommy whispered.

“Yes, Master.” Kat whispered back.

That made Tommy harder than anything before it. He glanced around. Grass was really not very soft...Tommy took off his dark, fake-leather jacket, spreading it on the ground, and helped Kat lay down before kneeling over her, carefully easing Kat's pants off, then her shirt. Kat whimpered and tried to help until Tommy pinned her arms above her head. “No.” He whispered.

“Please...” Kat whimpered. “Please let me touch you, Master...”

Tommy smiled. She hated that—she wanted to be pinned down or tied up, with things beyond her control, at least with him. It helped her deal with her guilt over...well, too much.

But to take control, to own this beautiful woman, to have, in some way, won...

Tommy growled and dipped his head, licking Kat's breasts, nudging her bra aside and starting to suck on her nipples, biting just a bit, enough to let her know he was still in charge, then going back to teasing. Kat moaned and writhed against him, whispering his name, her voice full of pleasure and lust and need.

She was still clinging, still not dropping. “Do you want more?” Tommy whispered.

“Yes...please...”

“Let go.” Tommy ordered. “Give yourself to me again. Be mine.”

“I...I shouldn't...” Kat whispered. “Not right...”

“No. It is. You're mine. You've always been mine. Be mine again, love.” Tommy ordered gently.

Kat shook her head.

Tommy felt a mild surge of frustration. This happened sometimes, when she was caught between her urge to be 'good' and her lust at Tommy's dark side. On the other hand, he still remembered how to deal with it. He trapped Kat's wrists in one of his hands, then reached down and slid his fingers into her.

Kat bucked and moaned. Tommy felt the particular glow that came with caring for his submissives this way, helping pull them slowly down, and kept going, kept playing. Kat melted under him until there was only a bare core of resistance left.

Tommy pulled his fingers away. “Tell me what you want.”

Kat moaned.

Tommy gently smacked her upper thigh. She moaned again. “Mmm, you like that?” Tommy asked, arching an eyebrow and grinning. “Me too..." He smacked her again, a bit harder.

Kat shook her head. Tommy stopped. “You don't like it?”

“I...I don't know...” Kat arched her back. “Green.” She whispered. She was fine.

“Do you want to beg me to stop?” Tommy guessed. “I can let you beg, Kat. You're mine. It doesn't matter what you say, I'll always keep you safe. Even from yourself.”

“Yes.” Kat whispered.

Tommy shifted onto his knees, taking Kat over his lap and smacking her naked ass. Kat started struggling, but she was smaller than Tommy, easier to pin down. “No...” Kat whispered. “No, please, Master, let me go...”

“Where are you?” Tommy asked, double-checking. He was always a bit careful when his submissive was begging.

“Green.” Tommy nodded and smacked Kat again, harder. “Please...”

“It doesn't matter what you say, Kat.” Tommy reminded her. “You're mine. Let go. Give yourself to me, love. Let me have you.” He peppered her ass with smacks, hard enough to leave a handprint.

Kat was nearly crying, grinding against him and whimpering. “Let go.” Tommy encouraged. “Give me you. Let me take care of you again.”

“Please. Please take me.” Kat whispered, finally breaking. “Please, Master.”

Tommy pulled her up and kissed her, then laid her down on his jacket again. This time he slid into her. Oh, god, she was wet and tight and wonderful...Tommy claimed her, leaving hickeys on her neck and shoulders, fucking her hard, making her moan and whimper his name and finally whisper that she was his before she came.

Tommy came inside of her, a final marking.

They lay together in the afterglow for a minute, enjoying the sounds of the night, the light of the moon.

“Thank you.” Kat whispered.

Tommy kissed her.

They lay together quietly for a while before gathering their things up and going back to their tents.


	5. Posession (Taylor\Alyssa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Taylor\Alyssa pairing. No, this really will not be just Taylor\Alyssa and Tommy\Kim\Kat, I promise...those are just the ones I already have written. :p
> 
> Also: Mucho porno.

She wore beautiful veils.

Taylor had ordered her to, once Alyssa had dropped a few hints about wanting to be shown as Taylor's. Taylor had collared her, all right, but she wanted Alyssa modest and demure; wanted to show Alyssa was Taylor's and no one else's. So she made Alyssa a headscarf called a _shayla_ ; it was light and beautiful and wrapped around Alyssa's head like a scarf, just different enough from a hijab to be obvious and just similar enough to explain why she wore it. Alyssa wore the yellow shayla the next morning, along with the collar set with a yellow sapphire. The other Rangers complimented it, saying how beautiful it was.

Then Alyssa started making more.

A soft green one with a leafy pattern; a clean white veil with a golden diamond pattern on it; golden with white outlines of gentle curlicues. She made enough to wear with almost everything, and Taylor felt a thrill of soft comfort as she saw them, knowing it was a sign to the world:

_Mine._

But Alyssa was hers. The real thrill came at night, when Alyssa knelt so beautifully for Taylor in the privacy of their room.

Taylor got a drink first, like always. Alyssa never drank, but Taylor was a military woman. She liked her alcohol. “Strip.” She ordered, turning.

There was soft music already playing. Alyssa stood, and began by slipping off her outer garments, leaving the shayla and her undergarments on. Alyssa began to dance, slowly, sensually, stripping off her underwear; then, finally, she unwrapped the shayla and, at the end of the song, fell to her knees, her hands clasped behind her back, offering herself to Taylor.

Taylor indulged.

She touched Alyssa, ran her hands over the soft, nutbrown skin, then slid her fingers into Alyssa, making her whimper. She stayed still, though. Taylor felt another thrill. Training Alyssa was another way of marking her, of claiming her. Showing her exactly how Taylor liked being served, exactly how to move, to stand...

Taylor got to her feet and took off her own clothes, reaching into a drawer. Some unsung genius had made a toy shaped like a cock, one that was meant for a woman to use. She slid it in, humming at the pleasure of the toy inside her, then drew Alyssa to her feet, pulling the younger woman to her bed and laying her down.

“I missed you today.” Alyssa whispered. “At school. I felt lonely.”

“I'm here now.” Taylor reassured her. “I'm not leaving.” She brought out a silk rope, tying Alyssa down firmly, then stood back, examining her work. Beautiful. But there was something she wanted to try...

Taylor took out a pack of washable markers, uncapping a yellow one and starting to draw. She drew abstract designs over Alyssa; over her shoulders, her arms, her stomach, then her breasts, her thighs. Alyssa whimpered and moaned beautifully. Finally Taylor paused, giving the marker a minute to dry, then untied Alyssa and turned her over. Alyssa gave her puppy eyes. “Shh. Let me do this.”

Taylor wrote her name across Alyssa's back, large and in flowing script. She let that dry, then turned Alyssa over and tied her down again, writing her name in smaller font over the small mound between Alyssa's legs, over Alyssa's breasts, on Alyssa's legs. She capped the marker, waiting for it to dry.

Alyssa was _beautiful_.

Taylor slid into Alyssa, moaning as Alyssa did. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours... _yours_...please make me yours...”

Taylor pushed harder, deeper. Alyssa whimpered as the toy opened her, pushed in, deeper and deeper. Alyssa writhed as Taylor claimed her, as Taylor moved deeper and deeper in her.

“ _Mine_.” Taylor hissed. “All. Mine.”

“ _Yours_...” Alyssa whimpered.

Alyssa came. Taylor kept fucking her, kept using her, and oh, god, it was the best thing Alyssa had ever felt. Taylor finally came too, laying inside of Alyssa.

“I don't want to wash this off.” Alyssa admitted.

Taylor chuckled. “Wash it off.” She wh

ispered. “In the morning I'll draw more.”

Alyssa smiled.


	6. Rescue (Tommy\Trent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I just paired Tommy and Trent in an AU. This is why I'm not posting the full Voyage Plan, either. My bunnies were on freakin' crack when they came up with this pairing. *grumbles* bunnies, you will end up with arsenic-laced food...*grumbles*
> 
> Porn at the end, Mesegog getting his ass beat in the middle, so what the hell, might be fun anyway.
> 
> This is where the underage warning comes in.

Tommy dodged.

The amber spattered uselessly over the floor. “Trent!” Tommy shouted into his communicator. “It's Tre— _oh for fuck sake why do the newbies keep forgetting not to attack me_!”

 _“...Tommy?”_ Haley asked cautiously, no longer typing.

Tommy ignored her. The boy was fast and dangerous; Tommy had to be twice that to avoid hurting the boy. And the Bond was already curling between them. Hurting Trent was...it was literally _unthinkable_. Tommy could not imagine it.

Trent was just crazy enough to imagine hurting Tommy. “Say goodbye, _science teacher_.” He hissed, trying to punch through Tommy's visor.

Tommy caught the wrist. “ _Trent_!” He snapped.

...It worked.

Holy hell.

The White Ranger stood still, just...staring at Tommy. Odds were good he'd never heard a battle command tone like that before, let alone from a Dominant. And probably never from anyone he'd Bonded with before.

Bonded. Tommy had _Bonded_.

Tommy let him refocus before speaking again. “I need you to listen to me. Listen to my voice. Don't worry about what I'm saying now, just trust me.” Trent seemed dazed enough to obey. “I need you to relax. Think of a staircase. You're walking up the staircase to a door. Make the staircase as long as you need it to.” He felt Trent fighting, working slowly to overcome whatever was wrong with him. “You can do this. I'm right here. I trust you.”

He was so lost in helping Trent he didn't see the attackers.

Tommy _moved_ , but it didn't matter—there were too many Tyrannodrones, a few monsters thrown in for fun, and while he was able to launch a kick, they vanished as quickly as they'd appeared.

They'd only needed to grab Trent's shoulder to pull him through an invisiportal.

Tommy looked at the spot where Trent had been, something dark growing inside of him.

Then he turned and walked away.

  
  


*    *    *

  
  


“I wiiill...giveyou onelast chance.” Mesegog hissed. “Join me.”

“No.” Trent didn't try for defiance or anger or anything interesting. He just said no. And he would, until he died.

It was a real possibility, but Trent was finally, _finally_ free of whatever this gem was doing to his head. He could _think_. He wasn't going to let anyone else pay the price for this. No more deaths, not on his hands.

He didn't know what being White Ranger meant, but even if he'd known that this was symbol of the purity the Gem had latched onto, he would have shrugged it off. This was right. He couldn't fathom doing anything else.

Mesegog hissed in fury and struck.

Trent stumbled back. When Mesegog attacked he lashed back, trying to hold his own. It was futile. Mesegog's next blow hit Trent's head again, then tore at Trent's shoulder, making him cry out in pain and stumble.

Mesegog kicked Trent's legs out from under him, then kicked Trent in the stomach. Trent tried to jump up, but Mesegog kicked him in the head. Trent collapsed, staring at the ceiling.

Mesegog was laughing.

Trent's Bond glowed, a stray thought coming into his head, begging his Dominant to save him. Trent tried to banish it. God, that was so stupid, it wasn't like this was some kind of TV show or--

There was a crash.

Mesegog hissed something. Trent couldn't make out what. Someone else replied, someone with a soft, sweet voice.

Trent pushed himself to his knees.

Tommy, fully morphed, stood across the room. Was this his _Dominant_? His _science teacher_? He looked more powerful than anything Trent had ever seen.

Mesegog hissed and stalked over to Trent, yanking the White Ranger up by the arm. “Thisss...isswhat you want?” Mesegog taunted. “Hheisss....pathetiic.”

Tommy tilted his head, then walked up to the pair of them and reached out. Trent could _feel_ how much force it was taking for Tommy to pull Mesegog's hand off his arm. Tommy acted like it was nothing.

Tommy pulled Trent into his arms. Trent almost _glowed_. Oh god. It felt so _good_ to be in his Dominant's arms...

“Stay out of the way.” Tommy whispered, turning so Trent was away from the fight. “You can fight later, love, I promise. Stay out of this now.”

“Yes Sir.” Trent whispered back.

He stumbled. He wasn't sure why. Tommy caught him and gently lowered him to the ground. Trent looked up at his Dominant, sheepish and awed and generally not sure of anything but that holy fuck his Dom was _hot_. Tommy smiled beneath the mask—Trent was close enough to see it—and gently curled a hand in Trent's hair.

Trent nearly whimpered.

“Trent is mine.” Tommy informed Mesegog coldly, his hand still gentle in Trent's hair, still making Trent want to collapse into a puddle at the pure sensual _goodness_ of it.

“Thhhen tryto...taaake hhhim.”

Tommy let go of Trent's hair.

Trent got out of the way when the fight started, managing to drag himself to his feet and into a corner. Tommy fought like...like a _god_. Like a walking fantasy.

Trent shook his head. This...this _wasn't_ a fantasy, right? It wasn't the first he'd had about Tommy, to be honest. He'd actually had more than one wet dream about submitting to him, about that perfect man just _taking_ him...he'd never hated his alarm clock more than when it woke him once, and once he'd woken up in the middle of the night so horny he'd been nearly in pain until he'd done something about it, imagining that it was Tommy doing it, that he was allowed to call Tommy his Sir while he was touched and teased into orgasm.

And then he'd felt a glow, and ignored it, because really, it was just a fantasy, right?

Except then it had been more.

Trent remembered hanging out with Tommy after class, at lunch, not sure why but just content to be with Tommy. He wasn't the first student to do that, there was a small circle of them, but Tommy had seemed more...like he was at more ease about putting an arm around Trent, or saying something to make Trent blush. And Trent enjoyed every minute of it.

And then, in the warehouse, when Tommy had caught him...he'd known, then.

And now his Dominant, someone who was literally his teenage fantasy, was fighting for him.

Trent watched in awe. Tommy was taking Mesegog _apart_ , like it was _nothing_. Each blow seemed to break bone. Every weapon Tommy drew caused more and more destruction. Trent was safe, hidden in a corner, but nothing else was. And Tommy was utterly merciless.

Suddenly Tommy threw something down.

The room filled with smoke. Trent started coughing, but a hand grasped around his waist and lifted him up. His Dominant. He went with Tommy, willingly, jumping when he jumped.

Then there was a swirl of invisiportal, and they landed on the ground.

Trent blinked. They were in the warehouse.

…

“...That was real, right?” He asked, because he kind of needed to check now.

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah. That was. You okay?”

Trent nodded, then toppled forward. “Uh. Yeah. Ow.” He got up carefully, wincing. “Headache. I'm fine.”

“Uh-hunh.” Tommy sounded completely unimpressed. “Come on. Let's get you home.”

  
  


*    *    *

  
  


Trent woke up to Tommy carefully changing the bandages he'd put on Trent's injuries.

Trent watched quietly. A doctor had come—Dana, Lightspeed Pink Ranger—and said Trent would be fine as long as he slept and didn't get in any fights for a while. Tommy was...well, he had chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs. And TV. Trent hadn't been awake enough to care about much else.

He was now. The memories were filtering in and...Trent honestly was pretty much thinking with his lower brain right now. He must've been a bit too obvious about it, because when Tommy started wrapping his ankle, Tommy glanced up and chuckled. “Thinking about someone?”

“Um.” Trent wondered if he was as red as he felt. “...I'mmanajustgocrawlinaholenow...”

Tommy chuckled again. “It's fine. You don't remember, but Dana gave you some painkillers, you're a little dopey right now. It happens.”

Trent hesitated, then took a chance. “I...um, was thinking about, um. When you saved me and, um, you held my head like that...”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “You liked that? Hunh. I...kinda let my emotions get away with me there...” He admitted sheepishly.

Trent was definitely bright red now. “Yeah. It was, um. Hot.”

Tommy smiled. “Good to know.” He finished wrapping Trent's ankle like Trent hadn't said a word. Trent thought he was writing it off to Trent being 'dopey' until Tommy reached up and curled a hand in Trent's hair, pulling his face up to kiss Tommy.

Trent _melted_. He'd been kissed before, but this was...it was like nothing he could have imagined. Even his dreams hadn't lived up to this. The raw power that Tommy had shouldn't have been capable of producing that gentleness, let alone demonstrating the power through it...

Tommy pulled away, releasing Trent. Trent whimpered, reaching for Tommy. Tommy smiled, taking Trent's hands. “You okay?”

Trent nodded.

Tommy looked Trent over. Trent almost writhed. It was so sexy, Tommy just studying him like he was a work of art...”Want to come up to bed now?”

Trent nodded eagerly.

Tommy actually scooped Trent up, carrying him upstairs. Trent felt like he was about to swoon or something, he didn't care how pathetic it was, holy cow this was amazing. Tommy set Trent on the bed. Trent sat up, going to kneel. “Stay.” Tommy ordered.

Trent looked at Tommy. He knew he had puppy-dog eyes, but he couldn't help it. “C'n...can I kneel, Sir? Please?”

Tommy considered. “No. Wait a minute.” He examined Trent again, making Trent feel that same thrill of sensual _want_. “Is this the first time you've done this?”

“Yes, Sir.” Trent said.

“Okay. What you're feeling right now is submission. For now, you're giving me power. When this is over, or when you tell me to stop, that power goes right to you. When you give me this power...” Tommy stopped, hunting for the right words.

“I'm yours.” Trent supplied.

Tommy smiled. “Yes. I'm your guardian. You _do_ obey me, but I will also take care of you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Trent agreed.

“All right.” Tommy kissed Trent's head. “You know what the stoplight safeword is?”

“Green, yellow, red.”

“Good boy.” Trent nearly purred at the praise. Tommy reached for Trent's shirt, starting to undress him. “Where are you?”

“Green.”

Tommy stepped back when Trent was naked. “Now, Sir?” Trent asked hopefully.

“No. Not yet.” Tommy stepped into the patch of moonlight coming from the glass door (that led out to a balcony—okay, Tommy's bedroom was _really cool_ ) and beckoned. “Come here.”

Trent couldn't walk on a broken ankle. He knelt and crawled instead, naked, to kneel at his Dominant's feet. Tommy petted his hair, then grasped it, gently, but firmly, too.

Trent whimpered.

Tommy smiled. “You have pretty happy sounds.” He petted Trent's hair again, then moved his hand away. “Undress me, Trent.”

Trent would have said 'yes, Sir', but his mouth didn't work. He settled for fumbling with Tommy's pants, pulling them off, then reaching up to Tommy's shirt. He took the clothes and threw them aside, then looked at his Dominant.

Naked, he was _powerful_ , muscular in a way that made Trent realize just how much Tommy hid his physique beneath schoolteacher clothes. He was tattooed, too. Trent hadn't expected that. The tattoos were hard to make out in the moonlight, but hinted of a life full of something strong and potent and vibrant. And he was bigger than Trent's fantasies could have made out.

“Trent. Here. Now.” Tommy ordered quietly. There was a glint of something wonderful in his eye.

Trent obediently crawled to his Sir's side.

Tommy slid his hand in Trent's hair, grasping again. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours.” Trent whispered. “Please. All yours.”

Tommy smiled. “Yes. All mine. Good boy.” He petted Trent's hair again, and Trent made a face. Tommy wove his fingers into Trent's hair again, getting a smile. “You like that?” Tommy tugged at Trent's hair experimentally. Trent whimpered. Tommy grinned, letting himself grip more firmly, though not painfully. “Tell me what you like, boy.”

“...Can I suck?” Trent asked, glancing down, not able to glance at Tommy's cock because of how his head was firmly titled up.

Tommy guided Trent's head to himself, and Trent took Tommy in his mouth, suckling gratefully.

Oh, god. It felt so _good_ to be on his knees like this, to look up at his Dominant and suck on him and just feel. Trent moaned as Tommy began growling, pushing slightly deeper into Trent's mouth. “Good boy.” Tommy whispered. “Good boy.”

“Promise?” Trent managed around the thick cock in his mouth.

Tommy's expression softened. “ _Yes_.” He whispered. “Trent, you are _so_ good for me. I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you. You're mine now. Understand? No one can ever touch you again. You are mine. My good, beautiful boy.” Tommy's other hand gently petted Trent's face.

Trent almost came then. He started sucking more instead, wanting Tommy to come, wanting to please his Sir more than _anything_. Tommy glanced at Trent's gyrating hips and smiled. “Want to come, boy?”

“Mmmhmm.” Trent agreed.

Tommy reached out with his energy, reaching into Trent's.

Trent had never felt an orgasm like this. It was like his mind exploded into stars, like his heart followed. When he came down he realized Tommy was near the edge. He started licking and sucking, looking up at Tommy with his best puppy eyes.

Tommy came in Trent's mouth, and Trent swallowed, guessing Tommy would like that best. When Tommy came down he moaned. It was an amazing sound. Then he bent down, scooped Trent up, and carried Trent to bed.

Trent lay in Tommy's arms, just...breathing. There wasn't much else. It was heaven and...and Trent didn't know how he was here, but he was. And it...it was _right_.

It might be a dream.

It wasn't. But it might be. So Trent figured, if it was, what was the one thing he should do before he fell asleep? What would he kick himself for never saying?

“I love you.” Trent whispered.

Tommy kissed the top of his head. “I love you too.”

Trent woke up the next day with Tommy cooking breakfast and the smell of bacon floating around the house.

Heaven was completely real.


	7. Growing Up (Dillon\K asexual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all submission or dominance is sexual, and in this world, it makes sense that someone like K might need asexual dominance. So yeah, weird fluff.
> 
> Also, I took out the 'no crack pairings' tag, or tried to anyway. Because I give up, these are some weird-ass pairings. Let me know if you want any specific ones.

Nightmares were a bitch.

Not that Dillon was an expert or anything—not that Dillon _slept_ much or anything—but he'd had a few in his time. So when he woke up occasionally with a small lump in his back, he just sighed and fell asleep again. He was too tired to care about kicking a probably-teenager out of bed, and he was...well, getting Tenaya back, going and finding himself, he'd started realizing he wasn't as angry with Dr. K as he had been. He could put up with her sleeping next to him. Anyway, she was warm.

Then one night she started crying.

Dillon faded in and out of sleep as he intended to roll over and ask what was wrong while his REM cycle totally ignored good intentions in favor of sleep. Finally he got up enough to mutter, “Whassit?”

K kept crying.

Dillon mentally groaned. After a second he rolled over. “Hey. Hey, wake up.”

Dr. K turned and plastered herself onto him.

Dillon blinked.

The telepathic jolt was already hitting him, but he was barely awake enough to process what he was doing until he'd already pinned K down. She stopped crying, looking up at him. “What's wrong?” Dillon asked.

“I...” K looked like a gaping fish.

Dillon felt the urge to slam his head into a wall. He restrained it. “Hey. It was just a nightmare, okay?” He let go and almost winced at the feedback, at her whimper as she reached for him. She wanted to be pinned down. “Okay. Shhh. I'm right here.” He took her wrists again, then tried to clear his brain.

Whatever her nightmare had been, she was starting to lose it. Dillon could sense how near she was to a panic attack. She wasn't his submissive, but she was a submissive and had a hard time ex...

...oh.

“K?” Dillon asked. “Why do you keep coming into _my_ bed?”

“I don't know!” K burst out. “I don't remember! I sleepwalk!”

That was total bullshit and they both knew it, but Dillon didn't call her on it. Not yet. “How old are you?”

K glanced down.

“You've never been with anyone, then.” K shook her head. Greeeaat. “K. Listen. _Listen_.” Telepathy was hard, harder with the metal in his body, but Dillon managed to kind of...mirror K's thoughts at her. “See? That's you. That...”

“Hunger.” K seemed fascinated. “I...crave domination, because of my submissive personality type, and came to you because...” She shut up suddenly, blushing.

“Because I'm kind of a stereotype?” He really hadn't noticed until Summer had pointed it out. “Yeah. You're just growing up, that's all.” Dillon tried to be soothing. He might be a stereotype, but he was really, really better with adults. “Shh. I'm here, okay?” He shifted K into a hug. That was what you did with kids, right?

“...Why are you hugging me?”

Dillon buried his face in the pillow and thought several nasty curse words at the universe. “Okay. Uh...here.” He had an idea suddenly. K came to him because she needed a stereotype, right? What was the Dom stereotype? Safety. What tended to make subs feel safe? Being tied up. He ducked over K and grabbed the rope he'd left on the floor after starting a bored tug-of-war with a stray dog Ziggy wanted to keep (long story—in Corinth, the stories usually were long), and showed it to K. “Here. I'm going to tie you up, okay? _Just_ so you can sleep. We are _not_ doing...anything.”

Dr. K nodded slowly.

Dillon moved slowly, letting her sense where he was, carefully, loosely binding her wrists, her arms, her legs. He didn't do anything fancy, since most of his 'fancy' techniques involved hanging from the ceiling. Dr. K went from tense and frightened to...well, not _calm_ , but calm _enough_.

Dillon examined her, then carefully tucked her in. K looked somewhere between intensely turned on and frightened.

Dillon reached out—carefully, very carefully—and gently rubbed her shoulders. K's eyes drifted shut.

After a minute she fell asleep.

Dillon looked her over. Well, he wasn't a very good Dom, but at least he'd managed that.

He carefully untied K, then turned over and went the fuck to sleep.


	8. Adam\Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, so much for trying to edit my tags...
> 
> Hope you enjoy Adam, Marikalay!

Xander was losing it.

Adam was familiar with one of the unstated side effects of the Power—adrenaline made you pretty horny sometimes. Kira hadn't gotten it, but Tori, with the Power of Water, a very sensual element, had, and Kira had apparently decided to help with that, judging from the sounds coming from her room. Bridge, if he was having problems, didn't show it. Or maybe he was in with the girls or one of the Overdrive Rangers. Who knew.

Xander, however, was another matter.

Adam understood the need for privacy. He'd refrained from sleeping with anyone until he'd gotten his morpher for that reason, and then kept one-night stands as in the dark as possible. It wasn't shame at his sexuality, as a few Doms had thought; it was just that it was something Adam hadn't initially been used to, and still preferred to keep mostly behind closed doors. It was his personality.

But sexuality played a huge role in someone's psyche, and Xander's craving for submission was almost driving Adam insane.

Adam wasn't immune to the effects of adrenaline either.

Adam followed the mental trail to the guest room Xander was in. The Green Ranger was looking at the stars from the balcony, clenching the rail so hard his knuckles turned white. Adam sighed.

Looked like someone else needed to learn not to hide his needs.

“Xander?” Adam asked, stepping onto the balcony.

Xander whirled. Adam had to bite back a primal growl and the urge to go to the younger man and push him to his knees. Xander was a _mess_. “Hey, mate.” Xander said with a weak smile. “Didn't see ya there.”

Adam smiled. “Well, I am part ninja.” An old Ranger joke, based on his ability to move silently and his Asian heritage. Xander got it with a grin. “Are you all right?”

“Sure. Never been better.” Xander lied.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Doesn't feel that way to me.”

Xander hesitated. “It's fine. I can handle it.” Xander turned away. “Not appropriate, anyway.”

“Because I'm team leader.” Adam finished the thought. “So it's not appropriate for me to know that you're craving submission.”

Xander didn't say anything. Adam caught his telepathic 'yes'. Telepathy was the greatest curse and blessing ever brought to mankind, and Adam thought wryly of Prometheus, who in Greek legend had brought telepathy to Earth. He wondered if the Titan knew his gift would be so mixed.

Adam walked over to Xander. “They don't tell you this,” He admitted quietly, “But appropriate behavior doesn't really apply when you need something. Especially when someone's offering to give it to you.”

Xander glanced up, sharply, frightened and wanting, and Adam smiled gently. He already felt the urge to protect, to care, to _give_...

To _take_ , too. To claim. To _own_.

“Give?” Xander asked in a near-whisper. Damn, he'd gotten a major hit.

Adam nodded. “Side effect of the Power. You can get pretty horny with all the extra adrenaline. Testosterone, too, but it hits women as hard so I don't know what.” Adam grinned. “You should see Jen after a fight. I swear she's ten seconds away from tattooing her name on Wes' balls some days.”

Xander burst out laughing. Adam felt a soft purr in his throat at that sound, and a deep desire to stroke Xander's hair in praise. Such a good boy for him, so happy and sweet...

 _He hasn't accepted yet,_ Adam reminded himself. He was _not_ going to be that bastard Dom who thought a smile was a yes.

“I...I don't think I love ya that way, Adam.” Xander said seriously.

Adam shrugged. “You don't need love for pleasure. We're friends, right?” Xander nodded. “For me, that's enough.” Adam offered his hand. “Do you want to submit to me? We can spend tonight together. No strings, no pressure.”

Xander looked at the hand. Adam held his breath, almost praying—rejection _hurt_ , hurt so much, for both Doms and subs—but then Xander took Adam's hand, gracefully sliding down to his knees and bowing his head.

Adam growled with pleasure and ran his fingers through Xander's hair. “Thank you.”

“ _Sir_.” Xander whispered, and Adam felt his fall into subspace like a rock to the ocean floor. “Sir, _please_...”

“Shhh. Breathe.” Xander was going to bounce back up; this happened sometimes, when a submissive got too needy before someone could help them. “Come here.” Adam pulled gently on Xander's hand, getting his submissive to his feet and to the bed.

Adam kissed Xander. Gently, passionately, firmly when Xander tried to slide his tongue into Adam's mouth. Adam would let Xander pleasure him, but not now. For now, he wanted Xander's submission, not action.

Xander, naturally, bounced up again, pushing against Adam's body, trying to break away. Adam carefully held him still. Xander was _his_. He wasn't going to hurt Xander, wasn't going to do _anything_ Xander didn't want, but Xander _craved_ this. He was going to be here for his submissive.

Xander melted, little by little, until he was actually in subspace.

Adam pulled away and smiled. “Good boy. Are you all right?” Xander nodded. “Tell me your safeword.”

“Safeword.” Xander replied instantly.

Adam snorted. “Nice.” He studied Xander. “What do you like?”

“Being a pet. Being fucked.” Xander replied. “Having to suck someone off. I like painplay.”

Adam nodded. “All right. I can do that.” He studied Xander again. “Clothes, off, pet.”

Xander stripped instantly, hurrying like there was no tomorrow. Adam chuckled, appreciating the sight of his new pet's body. He wasn't as strong as some men Adam knew, but he was definitely a gorgeous man. Adam pointed down. “On your knees. Do you have a collar?”

Xander nodded. “In the black suitcase, Sir.”

“You're my pet. You should call me Master.” Adam pointed out idly, going to look in one of the suitcases that Xander had gotten someone to teleport over to him. There it was, a collar with dog tags bearing Xander's name. Adam went back to Xander and gently put the collar on. “You like that?”

Xander nodded again. “Yes, S-Master.”

“Good boy.” Adam praised, smiling. He petted Xander's hair, then stepped away. “Touch yourself and watch, pet.” Adam slowly stripped off his own clothes, snapping his belt as he took it off just to watch Xander shudder. By the time Adam finished both of them were hard. “Now where should I start...”

“Wherever you want, Master.” Xander was so graceful in his submission. Adam smiled. He loved that, the elegant sweetness of a submissive who didn't act out for attention. Those submissives tended to give Adam a headache, but one who willingly bent their knee when asked, who offered themselves without a single protest...

Adam felt heat rolling in his lower belly. He wanted his pet. Wanted him badly.

“Bend over the bed.” He ordered. Xander crawled up and arched his back, displaying a beautiful ass. Adam walked over and gently ran his hands over it, over Xander's naked, willing, vulnerable body. “So beautiful. You're so sweet, pet.” Adam reached down and toyed with Xander's cock. “So good for me...” Adam walked away, ignoring his pet's whimper. He went to Xander's suitcase again. Apparently someone hadn't checked before packing it, or Xander had asked Vida to pack it, because there was an entire collection of toys in there. Adam took out some clamps and a chastity belt, going back to his pet. “Inventive.” He praised. “Not so much the clamps, not that I'm complaining,” He carefully clipped his pet's nipples with said clamps, enjoying the moan he got, “But this thing...” He carefully slipped Xander's cock into it. “The studs inside must be very painful. And that hole at the tip...” Adam smiled a bit evilly. “I take it I know what the prince's wand is for.”

“Y...yes.” Xander gasped out. “Oh, oh god, _thank you_ Master...”

“Shh.” Adam smacked his pet's ass—he liked spanking his submissives almost as much as he liked being spanked when he was submissive—and then reached for a bottle of lotion Spencer had helpfully left on the night table. Not intended for this use, probably, but what the hell. Adam slid the lotion into Xander cold.

His pet _moaned_.

“God, you're so good.” Adam whispered appreciatively. “Are you enjoying this, pet?”

“ _Yes_.” His pet moaned again. “Yes, _please_ , more, Master... _please_...” Adam slid in two fingers this time, gently fucking his pet. The younger man made such _delicious_ noises. They were going straight to Adam's cock.

Adam stopped before his pet could come and picked up the prince's wand from Xander's suitcase. “What do you like about this, pet?”

“Being helpless, Master.” His pet whispered. “Helpless and used and...” He trailed off.

Adam nodded, then turned and brought out the handcuffs and shackles Xander had. He cuffed Xander in a spread-eagled position over the bed, one where his dick just brushed the covers. “Do you want me to put a towel down, or do you want to be punished for making a mess?” Adam asked.

“Towel...” Xander managed. Adam nodded and went to get one.

When he came back Xander was writhing, trying to get some kind of traction. Adam smacked his ass. “ _No_.” He said firmly. “ _No_ humping the bed. Bad pet.” He slid the towel under Xander, then picked up his belt and smacked Xander with it.

Adam's pet yelped, arching up, and Adam felt the pure _good_ radiate telepathically. At this rate Adam wouldn't be surprised if the whole house woke up, but at this stage, so wonderfully in Domspace, Adam couldn't bring himself to care. He brought the belt down on Xander's ass again, then again. That was enough; Adam dropped the belt and slid his fingers into his pet again. His pet was almost crying with want now.

Adam took out his fingers and gently slid his arms around his pet. “Shhh. I'm here. Master's here.”

“Please,” Xander dry-sobbed, “Please, please fuck me, please, please...”

Adam kissed his pet's head. He was being so good, so wonderful. Adam took the prince's wand in one hand and Xander's dick in the other. Xander had been pierced, Adam saw. That was new. Adam was used to the pinless wands. Still, Adam knew roughly how it worked, so he slid the wand in.

His pet almost screamed with pleasure and started really sobbing. Adam smiled. “Good boy.” He whispered, soothing and reassuring Xander. “Good boy. That's it. Go ahead and cry. Master's here, pet. You're safe.”

He carefully threaded the pin into place. The hole at the tip of the chastity belt was wider than he'd realized, and Adam felt a bit of joy at the fact that he had just plugged his pet up. Adam growled softly, then walked to Xander's head. Xander had stopped crying and was laying there in total, quiet submission. “Are you all right, pet?”

Xander nodded.

“Do you want to suck me?” Xander shook his head. “Do you want me to make you?” A nod. “Good boy.” Adam grabbed Xander's hair, a bit roughly, and pinched his pet's nose shut before forcing his cock to his pet's lips.

His pet tried to spit it out, but Adam shook his pet's hair. “Take it.” He growled. He could use a gag or play with a knife, but he felt like a more personal touch now.

His pet's mouth opened.

Adam gently fucked his pet's mouth, growling, “Good... _good_. Take it— _Pet_. Take it or I will switch you.” His pet shuddered and took Adam's cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling. Adam almost moaned. “ _Good_ boy. You're being so good now. You know you'll get a switching if you don't do this, don't you, and you want to please your Master...” Adam was trying to get his pet into the fantasy a bit further, to help him feel forced. It was working, clearly, since his pet was telepathically almost nonverbal now, a mix of pleasure and submission.

Finally Adam drew out and kissed his pet. His pet whimpered. “So good for me.” Adam whispered. “Do you want a reward, boy?” His pet nodded. “Okay.”

Adam used more lotion on himself before sliding, gently, into his pet's ass.

His pet _moaned_ , and Adam reached down and started massaging his pet's cock through the belt. His pet made such beautiful noises as the sharp studs bit into his cock's skin. Adam started slowly, letting his pet adjust, but then he lost himself in this, in his perfect, beautiful pet, in the want and need...

“Master, please, let me come, please.” His pet begged suddenly.

“Only because you've been good.” Adam warned, taking the top off the prince's wand. He fucked even harder. “If you're naughty I won't let you come, pet. Remember that if...if we do this again.”

Adam's pet just moaned.

When his pet came it was an explosion, but Adam kept fucking him until he came. Then he caught his breath before untying Xander. The younger man stayed still and limp until Adam reached for his cock.

Xander whimpered.

“You're not sleeping in that.” Adam said sternly. The belt itself was soft plastic, but that didn't mean Adam was letting Xander sleep in it.

“Not the belt.”

Ah.

Adam smiled and nodded, taking off the belt. “I like how it looks on you.” He admitted, touching the tip of the prince's wand.

Xander smiled back. “I like having it on.”

“Come here.” Adam helped Xander under the covers. “Time for sleep.”

Xander smiled, shut his eyes, and slept soundly.

After a while, Adam did too.


	9. Pack Animals (Conner\RJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking for updating inspiration and hit on Conner, and paired him with RJ, and holy shit this is the sappiest thing I've ever written. Next chapter will be way more intense, though. Also, I don't usually like using the term 'Alpha Male' (this really _isn't_ an A\B\O fic), but Conner's not actually super-verbal.

For Conner McKnight, the general outlook on life could be summed up as: Woof. This was agreed upon by nearly the entire Earth Ranger Corps, excepting Conner himself. The Power even decided to tip its hand into the question by making Conner’s spirit animal a golden retriever, one of the aspects of the Dog Spirit.

So maybe it was natural for him to have a fling with RJ.

The Wolf Master had a habit of taking in strays, both submissives and dogs (unfortunate cat allergies played into this). Conner and RJ met while RJ’s team was active, and they’d hit it off almost instantly.

A few days later, they’d gone from ‘yeah, we all saw that friendship coming’ to ‘RJ’s a _Dom_? Who won that bet? ... _Haley_? Of _course,_ damnit, there goes my twenty bucks’. And somehow, it worked.

It shouldn’t have. No matter what people said, Conner didn’t like being a pet. He didn’t like people treating him like one. Sure, he liked submitting, but he wasn’t a dog and he wasn’t stupid and he’d really, really appreciate people treating him like he had a _brain_.

But RJ did. He didn’t call Conner ‘pet’ or make him sit on the floor or wear dog ears. He brought Conner gently down and up again, kissed passionately and gave Conner what felt like the world. The two of them shared joints and pizza ideas and fucked like every night was their last. RJ was careful and kind and loving, and somehow he managed to balance teaching the Rangers and battles and gently soothing Fran out of her anxiety while she started to Bond to Dominic, and Conner found himself in a place that was...like a _home_. More like a home than any home he’d been in.

It was wonderful.

The full moon came eventually. RJ didn’t seem to grow much stronger until nightfall. He pressed Conner down and kissed him, passionately, and Conner sank willingly, and then in a crash of selfs the Wolf Spirit tore the Dog Spirit from Conner and leaped on it, gentle but sure, so sure, and Conner almost keened with pleasure and desire.

RJ pushed Conner onto the bed and tore at his clothes, biting…

Marking.

He gently rubbed their cocks together first, still pinning Conner down, still biting, their spirit animals all but mating. Conner moaned and begged. He wasn’t sure if he was even speaking English. He just needed, and almost cried as RJ teased. RJ was...pack leader, maybe, the Alpha Male, and Conner was _fully willing_ to heed that term right now because he was RJ’s _bitch_ and enjoying every minute of it.

RJ took Conner with a howl, and Conner cried out in a voice that was human and animal and both and neither.

The Dog spirit is, above all, loyal. The Wolf spirit is as well. So Conner likes to say that if they aren’t dead yet, they must live on, knowing a few minutes later he’ll be idly toying with the bite marks scarred carefully into his neck, that RJ will smile at him when he sees the soft collar Conner wears, that Fran will look to him as an older brother.

It’s too much like a fairy tale to resist.


	10. Leader (Adam\Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze, this scene wanted to go on for forever...anyway, sub!Adam for everyone's pleasure, and Dom!Jason. Enjoy!

Sexual relationships between Rangers was...complicated.

Most Rangers were teenagers. All of them were suddenly faced with hosts of issues that they could never reveal to anyone beyond their team. Haley and Fran were the only real exceptions. It wasn’t a lack of trust, but how could a Dom be able to suddenly control a Power Ranger, with all the force of their nightmares in them as they lashed out, or a submissive understand why their Dom was never there? How could anyone truly feel free when there wasn’t trust?

So Rangers tended to all sleep together, at one point or another, and it didn’t usually go anywhere. Adam was the most observant of the Rangers, but he didn’t know all the pairings, and still didn’t want to. What helped helped. That was enough.

But for so long he’d had no one. He’d been on the edges, unclaimed and drifting.

Now he...wasn’t.

He got out of the shower and dried off, the toys still buzzing and filling him. Jason had claimed him. The co-Leader of the Earth Ranger Corps, a man more dangerous than any villain and more powerful than any political force on Earth, who led an army the likes of which created sagas...a man of _good_ , of that kind of good _power_ , he had claimed _Adam_.

Adam would do anything to be worthy of that.

Adam bit back a moan. He was already hard. He took out a condom and rolled it over himself. Sir didn’t like messes.

Adam smiled to himself. _Sir_. Familiar and comforting term for a powerful, strong man…

Adam gently toweled himself dry, then stepped out of Jason’s bathroom and into the moonlight from the balcony, kneeling gracefully, his arms behind his back and head bowed.

Jason padded softly around Adam, examining him before gently pushing his submissive onto his hands and knees to pull out the vibrator in him and detach the other toys. Adam moaned softly as his Sir took them away, gentle motions coming from his hips as he shivered in the cool night air.

Adam didn’t see his Sir collar him, but when he felt the collar lock around his neck, heard the leash snap into place, he felt safety and relief flood him. He’d earned Sir’s collar. Earned being this wonderful, powerful man’s pet.

Jason tugged on the leash, making Adam look up. His Sir was naked, powerful in the light of the moon, all muscle and strength. He pulled and made Adam tumble forward, gripped Adam’s arm and hauled him up. Adam followed his Sir willingly, easily manhandled and enjoying every minute of it. Jason smiled and kissed Adam’s head before yanking again, manhandling his submissive onto a wooden bench he’d built. It was designed to leave Adam supported, but still strapped firmly down, leaving his genitals and ass open to whatever Jason wanted. Adam bucked a few times, testing, and Jason pushed him down reassuringly, pulling his arms into place and tying him firmly down.

“Now...what do I do with you…” Jason stood and paced around Adam.

Adam hummed before realizing his Sir probably wanted a verbal response. “Whatever you want, Sir.” He whispered into the night.

Jason smacked one side of Adam’s firm ass, hard. Adam moaned. There was probably a handprint there--Sir unwound by _not_ restraining himself, he’d explained once, by manhandling and smacking too hard and being just rough enough. Adam loved it, loved feeling like a kitten in his Sir’s hands. “Silence. No words. Not unless it’s a safeword, understand?

Adam nodded.

He heard Jason walk over to one of the toys in the playroom, then felt something encase him, something soft and wonderful and ribbed. Jason gently stroked, and Adam slowly fell apart as his Sir did, the gentle rocking starting to take him apart. Jason’s fingers toyed with the edge of Adam’s hole, and Adam moaned, taking the fingers and the stroking and…

He exploded in white light, left panting in his restraints.

Jason milked him until he’d shuddered through the aftermath, then rubbed Adam’s back gently, untying him and lifting him into his arms on the floor. Adam rested there. His Sir wasn’t done with him, he knew. He would spend a long time here, in the playroom.

Jason gently kissed Adam, his tongue invading Adam’s mouth. Adam moaned, unresisting, melting even further in his Sir’s arms.

Jason broke away and helped Adam kneel before going to get ropes. Adam stayed put, obedient, waiting, and Jason returned with soft red ropes that he tied Adam in. He wasn’t gentle anymore, was strong and rough and Adam found himself getting hard again as he was tied up, this time on his knees, but able to change positions if his Sir wanted it.

Finally Jason brought out a soft red cloth, and bound it very gently around Adam’s eyes.

Adam felt his Sir’s hand at the back of his head, guiding him to something hard and warm. He kissed his Sir’s dick, kissed him in thanks and gratitude and submission, and then took his Sir into his mouth. Jason growled happily, starting to shove in and out of Adam’s mouth. Adam tried to move his tongue but his Sir pulled out and pulled his head below. Adam took Jason’s balls into his mouth, lavishing attention on them before going back to the cock itself, licking and sucking and twirling his tongue around the mouthful.

Jason pulled him up and did something with the ropes to tie Adam facedown on the bed.

Adam shivered as something crossed his ass, then jumped as a finger with cold lube slid in. Jason lubed him roughly, making Adam gasp and moan from the friction, and then there was the huge, powerful muscle of Jason’s cock, sliding in, in deeper…

Adam cried out.

Jason checked the condom was still on, then his hand wrapped around Adam’s cock, gently toying. Adam whimpered. His Sir took that as a signal to start fucking, and Adam had to struggle to keep his footing until suddenly his Sir slipped his knees up under him.

Adam stayed there, kneeling, as his Sir fucked him. Jason fucked like a wild animal, raw power of nature slamming into Adam, Jason’s essence reaching deep in and _claiming_ , firmly, Red coloring Black,  _mine, mine, mine_. Adam knew he was moaning and making noise now, but so was his Sir, rough growls and grunts and words that seemed meaningless as he fucked and fucked, used Adam just like he was meant to be used…

Adam felt his sir come inside of him.

He wouldn’t be allowed to let the come out, he knew. Not until he’d come again. He felt his Sir shudder through the aftermath, then slide out. Something soft and plastic replaced Jason, and Adam accepted it, moaning.

Jason untied him, pulled off the blindfold, then yanked him up, pulling his arms behind him, and leaned him back, off his balance. With his free hand he reached down and roughly started jacking Adam off. Adam moaned and writhed until Jason bent him over and smacked him again, hard, then started again, Adam still bent over under Jason’s arm.

Adam came for his Sir with a cry, and would have fallen to his knees if his Sir hadn’t caught him.

Jason helped Adam stand, then kissed him. “Good boy.” He whispered. “My good boy.” Jason swung Adam off his feet and carried him into the bathroom.

Adam curled into his Sir happily, settling into the afterglow.


	11. Headspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, wibbly-wobbly--life hit me hard for a while. However, this chapter is up!
> 
> As a side note for those interested, those who are into BDSM can switch roles, and are welcome to. In this 'verse, it's a bit harder, but the same principle. Thus, Blake is in fact able to switch while still being a sub.

Cam was shaking.

Blake noticed a good fifteen minutes before he said, “You want some coffee?”

Cam shook his head. They were...planning, trying to figure out a way to stop Tori, Dustin, and Shane. Trying not to hurt them. But even though Hunter had gone to sleep, Cam just… _couldn’t_. Blake could feel it, Cam’s mind screaming out.

Cam was a walking aura of repression, to be honest. He was a bit of a misanthrope and a bit of a nerd and Blake sympathized. It was hard enough to satisfy your urges to submit or dominate when you were single, let alone when that was probably going to be a long-term thing. Blake really needed to go to sleep. Soon he could find Tori, he could support and love her and give her everything--

“WouldyouDomme?”

Blake blinked. “Uh. What?”

“Never mind.” Cam said, turning away.

Blake parsed Cam’s sentence. Oh. Uh...but he didn’t normally…

Blake studied Cam for a second. ...He could kind of see it. How nice it would be to have Cam on his knees.

“Are you okay with that?” Blake asked. Dom. Think Dom thoughts…

Cam nodded.

Blake considered. “What do you like?”

Cam hesitated.

“Cam.” Wow. The tone that Doms used, powerful and sure, it had just come right out of him. (And he might have channeled a bit of Tori’s no-nonsenseness too.)

“Being fucked in the ass. Hard.” Cam bit out. “I don’t like pain. Ever. No spankings, no painplay. Just...want to be fucked.”

Blake nodded slowly. Okay…”Do you like bondage?”

Cam shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Blake nodded again, then reached out to cover Cam’s hand with his own. “Cam. Look at me.” Cam looked up. “Do you want this?” Cam nodded. “Can you ask me?” Maybe Blake was being too gentle but maybe not he wasn’t sure…

No. He had to trust himself, his own instincts. He could do this. Cam needed him, and it was a fun thought.

“Please use my ass, Sir.” Cam whispered, sliding onto his knees.

Blake petted Cam’s hair and smiled, a wholehearted smile. Cam wanted him, it was okay...Blake pressed a kiss to Cam’s mouth, gentle and sure and oh, Cam was good, so good, no wonder Dominants liked what they did.

“Come on.” Blake whispered.

They’d hidden out in Hunter and Blake’s house. Blake took Cam upstairs, to the shower, and gently stripped him down. “Wait, what--” Cam started.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Quiet. Just ‘yes sir’, ‘no sir’, or safewords right now. Understand?”

“...Yes, Sir.” Cam whispered.

Blake got a shower going and ushered Cam into it, then took some soap and started rubbing Cam’s shoulders. Cam actually flinched as Blake touched the muscles, then moaned as the knots of stress were worked away.

“Kneel for me.” Blake ordered gently. Cam went willingly to his knees.

Blake opened his mind, just a little, and Cam was _gone_ , totally gone, even though Blake couldn’t quite...no, there, like an _opening_ for Blake’s mind to fit into. Blake let their minds mingle, trying to project gentle strength. Cam seemed to enjoy gentle steadiness. Blake kept slowly working Cam’s muscles until he was almost totally relaxed.

Blake looked around. There was a soft sort of stepstool thing that Hunter had left from what Blake assumed was his playroom. Welp, Hunter had been dumb enough to leave it out--Blake took it and got back in the shower, setting the stepstool down and gently bending Cam over it.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” Blake asked.

“Yes, Sir. Please. _Hard_.” Cam’s voice was really pretty, low and smoky. Blake wanted to wince at how painfully his emotions must be knotted to never let that out.

Cam almost screamed when Blake’s fingers invaded him. Blake chuckled. “Go ahead. Scream. I’m here.” Cam stayed quiet, and Blake put his hand on the back of Cam’s neck. “ _Scream_. Cry out. Be noisy.” Blake growled.

Cam groaned.

It was a baby step. Blake was tempted to spank Cam, but then he remembered Cam didn’t like that and got more lube instead, slicking Cam up roughly, making Cam writhe and make beautiful noises.

Blake paused for a minute before getting himself ready, letting Cam calm down. Then he slid in.

He wasn’t incredibly rough, but Cam wasn’t used to sex. The cry was _glorious_ , and Blake felt a growl rise in his throat as he started to move. Cam thrust back, the two of them settling into beautiful, beautiful movement, and Blake started gently flicking Cam’s nipples, running fingernails along Cam’s body, losing himself in the _sensation_ …

Blake came first. It felt _wrong_. As Blake came back to himself he acknowledged the strange feeling of not-right and tried to dismiss it.

Cam was still whimpering.

“Did you come?” Blake asked.

“No, Sir.”

Blake nodded and pulled out, then got out. He let Cam hear him open the drawers and look for a hairbrush, then went back in.

Cam groaned as Blake violated him with the hairbrush, started making noise again as Blake went faster and faster. Blake held Cam down, murmuring that Cam was a good boy, that he could let it all out, such a good boy…

Cam came hard, shuddering and almost crying.

Blake pulled the footstool away and washed Cam, gently and carefully. He dried them both off and tucked Cam in bed.

“Thank you.” Cam whispered.

Blake shrugged and smiled. “I had fun too.”


	12. Darkness (Tommy\Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marikalay, who seems to be giving me all the prompts lately. :p

"Tell me your safewords again, love."

 

"Red to stop. Yellow to slow down." Adam recited. Jason nodded and petted Adam's hair, smiling and whispering that he was a good boy before going to the door.

 

This was a new thing Jason had wanted to try, sharing Adam with someone. Tommy had wanted to...let go, more than he usually did with his lovers. His dark side scared Kim, who had seen him in a way that was far from sexual, and Kat, who remembered being held by a spell. He'd practically adopted Haley, but Adam had gotten the distinct impression they weren't entirely sexual, that he was more Haley's Protector than Dominant. So they'd agreed to try this out, and Adam...

 

He felt waves of lust and nerves through him. That was a good sign. He'd fooled around a little while they negotiated, they both had, but this was the first time he was going to do a scene with Tommy, and even though Jason was here--Adam wasn't sure he could handle submitting to a stranger without his Sir--Adam was torn between  _wanting_ and the part of him saying  _wait and see_.

 

Then Tommy swept in.

 

Some Dominants were very, very powerful in their presence. Tommy was  _dark_ , was  _princely_ , but his aura whispered something...not as smooth. Something that, at any other time, would have had Adam reaching for his morpher, and his fingers still flexed as he cowered. But like this, in this headspace...

 

_Oh._

 

Tommy eyed Adam. He was wearing a black thong and nothing else, the smooth ropes loose enough not to leave marks but still restraining him and criss-crossing on his skin. Adam tried not to duck his head or show the need-fear building in him and totally failed.

 

Tommy smirked.

 

He was in soft, black pants and apparently nothing else. The tattoos on his body seemed like liquid as he moved closer to Tommy. Adam saw Jason creep in and then turned his attention back to Tommy as the Dom caught his chin.

 

"Well, well, well." Tommy crooned. Adam almost flinched. The last time he'd heard this voice, Tommy thought he was King of the Machine Empire. It was pure silk, dark and commanding. "What do we have here? The Black Ranger, all tied up for me..." Tommy chuckled. "The  _former_ Black Ranger, anyway."

 

Adam yanked at his bonds, glaring. He hadn't planned it. Tommy's acting had just...sucked him in, and oh, that was a  _good_ thought, Adam sank into his role of defiant, helpless prisoner without any further urging. Tommy laughed, walking around behind Adam, his fingers trailing through Adam's hair. "Defiant, aren't you." He glanced at Jason. "You were right. He  _is_ worth that much."

 

Jason shrugged. "Told you."

 

Tommy looked down and looked _triumphant_ , so secure in his victory that Adam almost thought the Earth was lost before remembering. But then he let himself drift into the fantasy--here, on his knees, Earth was lost, and now the conqueror had a new spoil from his war to play with. Adam didn't dare look down and draw attention to how hard he was.

 

Tommy crouched and lifted Adam's chin so he met Tommy's eyes. "We're going to have so much fun together, Ranger. You're gonna love it."

 

Adam tried not to whimper and failed.

 

Tommy smiled and let his fingers trail over Adam's cheek. "Shh-shh-shh. Relax. It's no fun if you're too wound up." Adam shut his eyes and leaned his cheek against Tommy's hand, steadying himself. Tommy's other hand touched Adam's shoulder, right where it met the neck, and gently kneaded it. Adam felt his head bowing automatically, his whole being telling him to submit to the stronger power, to let Tommy have his way with him. "There. Good boy." Adam nuzzled Tommy's hand in silent gratitude.

 

Tommy got to his feet and slipped his pants off, and apparently Adam should've been looking in the locker room, because hot damn. "If you're a good boy today I'll let you suck me, Ranger. You want that?"

 

Adam glared. There wasn't much heart in it, but he wanted Tommy to push, just a little, just enough for the fantasy to become reality.

 

Tommy snorted and reached down, pinching Adam's nipple hard. Adam hissed. "Don't worry, Ranger. I'll train you out of that."

 

Adam had no idea how or where he found his voice, but he still managed to whisper, "Go to hell."

 

Tommy said nothing. He just raised an eyebrow, then walked over to a drawer and pulled out a riding crop that Adam knew had  _not_ been in there before. He was almost smirking when he saw Adam's face, and walked up to Adam looking like pure triumph, like some dark god.

 

Tommy's hand gently guided Adam up by his neck, keeping him still as the crop struck.

 

Tommy was gentle and strong and it  _hurt_ and it was  _wonderful_ and Adam ended up almost crying before Tommy stopped. Tommy stroked his hair and let him get himself under control. "Good boy. Good boy. You're doing so well, aren't you. It's okay. You're my good boy."

 

Adam was nearly in tears, nearly floating, he didn't know what, and Tommy gently pulled him up and slid the thong off before putting Adam on his knees again. "Are you going to be good for me, Ranger?" The growl at the end was almost enough to make Adam cringe but he nodded because he would be, he really would. " _Good_ boy." Tommy smiled and leaned down.

 

The kiss was powerful and wonderful and Adam felt fingers slipping into him and yelped against Tommy's mouth. Tommy just chuckled again and slid his fingers out before he picked Adam up and brought him near the bed, setting Adam down before kissing him again. Adam moaned as the fingers went into him, trying not to squirm but  _oh_ it was good and then he was so hard it  _hurt_ and rubbing against Tommy's leg, desperate for friction.

 

"Ah-ah-ah." Tommy pulled away. "Not yet." Adam actually whined this time, a low needy sound coming from his throat, but then Tommy guided his head down and Adam took the offered cock and sucked greedily. Tommy moaned. "Oh, good boy, so good for me..."

 

Adam sucked and licked and wanted to be good  _so much,_ and then Tommy was pulling him away and up onto the bed. He shoved Adam's head down and growled, "Now, Ranger, let's see if I enjoy this as much as the last part," before shoving in.

 

Adam made a noise he hadn't known was  _possible_ before this, squirming to try and get  _more_ , and Tommy obliged, slamming into him roughly, keeping him pinned down and fucked and oh, god, Adam hadn't known there was this level of pure  _good_ in the world before this--

 

Adam came first, and Tommy actually roared as he came before catching himself. Adam just lay there while Tommy untied him. Tommy didn't let him squirm away, and Adam didn't try.

 

Jason slid down on Adam's other side and wrapped his arms around Adam and Tommy too.


	13. Starlight (Astronema\Cassie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -HOLY SHIT TSUKINO-AKUME READ THIS AND LIKED IT I AM SO FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW SHE GAVE ME LIKE TWO HUNDRED PROMPTS THAT ARE ALL AWESOME-
> 
> *ahem* Er, yeah...anyway. Karone is about sixteen in PRiS canon, as far as I can tell, so this is my guess at what she'd be like when she was older. I'm assuming that, if this had happened when she and Cassie were teens, it would have basically been '...HOLY SHIT MAKING OUT IS FUN'. Teens are dorks that way. :p Also, writing from Karon'es POV is annoyingly difficult.
> 
> Trigger warning: This roleplay includes non-con and magic roofies. They've worked it all out beforehand, but it may be triggering.

Karone waited until the Pink Ranger looked up to drop the toy morpher. Then she brought her heel down on it.

 

The Pink Ranger flinched as it was destroyed.

 

The dungeon was dim, the light just good enough to display the tools of interrogation that were lining the room. This was her private playroom; the United Alliance of Evil could, as far as Karone was concerned, go fuck itself here. Everything here was hers, was imbued with her own energy and placed by her own hands, and by the laws of any world Karone knew, that made it hers. She wore the room like a second skin, like the dark leather and violet cloth she'd traded her prior, clumsy nanoarmor for. She wasn't sixteen anymore. She was a grown woman, with the power of a mighty sorceress and the authority of a lifetime of leadership.

 

And the Pink Space Ranger--Cassie, now that she believed her morpher was destroyed--was stripped down to her underwear and chained against the wall, kneeling at Karone's feet.

 

...No. Not quite. Karone was still in the doorway, but she could fix that easily. She strode forward, letting her voice drop into the musical tones of a Domme. "Do you know why I was assigned to conquer Earth?"

 

"You won't get away with this!" Cassie half-shouted.

 

Karone felt a shiver run through her,  _desiring_ , because Cassie was denying and fighting but her body was curling up like it wanted to bow or curl away, and her mind...just  _hints_ leaked out, hints of desire and need and fear. Karone wanted to taste that mix, wanted to plunge her tongue into the Ranger's mouth and her mind into the submissive's and  _take_ , leave her new toy deep in subspace, willing and pliant and attuned only to her.

 

Karone settled on smiling as she reached the Ranger girl. "It's because I'm human."

 

She saw Cassie's eyes take on the needy, starving quality a submissive took when they wanted, and Karone almost regretted her upbringing away from humans now, because  _that_ was not a look she enjoyed missing out on. Almost. "Our species has the most curious trait, Pink Ranger." Karone let a finger drift out to stroke the girl's face and tried not to growl with pure animal want when Cassie froze, unable to decide if she wanted to lean into the touch or pull away. "Out of all the species in the universe, ours is the only one to make these... _connections_."

 

Cassie whimpered. She probably thought Karone didn't hear. She was wrong. Karone used the tip of her fingernail to trail over the girl's skin, moving lower to her collarbone. So soft and delicate, that skin. So beautiful. "Shhh. It's all right, Ranger. I don't need information from you. Not yet." Karone smiled and crouched down, uncurling her hand and pressing it to Cassie's cheek. "You'll give me everything I want all on your own."

 

"I will  _never_ submit to you!" Cassie snarled.

 

Karone smiled and raised an eyebrow, leaning in. "You sure about that?"

 

Cassie definitely whimpered this time. Karone pressed her lips to Cassie's, and  _oh_ yes, the girl was everything Karone had hoped, confusion and defiance and desire, and Karone slid in her tongue, making the light touches against the roof of the girl's mouth that Earthlings liked so much. Cassie actually moaned, but she thrashed too, trying to push Karone away. Karone gripped just above the restraints, firmly, and took a little more with her tongue, making the confusion bleed away. By the time Karone was done, she was kneeling between Cassie's thighs, her knee pressed against the girl's cleft.

 

Cassie whimpered as Karone pulled away, and Karone chuckled. "You're so pretty on your knees, Ranger." She stroked Cassie's face and felt hunger stirring in her at the flame of red that spread in humiliation, at the spark of submission it was triggering in Cassie. "It's all right. You belong here for me, don't you? On your knees, ready for me--"

 

"No! Never!"

 

Karone sighed and fisted her hand in Cassie's hair. The Pink Ranger's head stilled, and Karone considered her. Too fast, probably. She needed to be brought down and broken.

 

That was why they were spending a whole weekend playing, of course. To give both of them a nice, long time in their headspaces.

 

Karone got up and adjusted the chains so Cassie was standing, flat and spread-eagled against the wall. She teased the Ranger girl with kisses and touches as she did, keeping Cassie silent and needy, letting her slip further and further down. This sort of power was intoxicating, and Karone almost wanted the chains gone, wanted to see Cassie completely hers, kneeling and begging to please her Mistress...

 

 _Soon_ , Karone promised herself.  _Soon._

 

She had been trained in interrogation techniques since she was a child, from both ends. This was a more delicate interrogation than most, but the principles--using emotion and biology to evoke a response--were roughly the same. Just different goals. She remembered her conversation with Cassie, about what subspace felt like for her, what Cassie enjoyed...

 

She wanted danger and pleasure, wanted to give in and not fight at all because she couldn't. Karone could understand that. So she picked up the vial and the knife.

 

"Drink." Karone pressed the vial to the Ranger's lips, and the knife to her throat. Cassie drank. "Good girl." Positive stimulus produced better long-term results than negative. "That was a potion to lower your inhibitions." Karone explained, trailing the knife over Cassie's skin. "When it kicks in, you will want nothing more than submission. You will  _burn_ with need." Karone smiled and hooked the knife under one of Cassie's bra straps.

 

"You..." Cassie whispered, and she was falling, it was  _perfect_ , Karone watched eagerly because soon it wouldn't be falling, it would be  _blooming_ , and Karone would rebuild Cassie from the ground up.

 

"Yes." Karone slit the strap, teasing the cup off. Cassie's breast was small and perky and her nipples were more red than brown. Karone used her fingertip to flick the nipple, making Cassie shudder. "Me. I will be right here for you. Cassie, look at me." Cassie looked up obediently.

 

Karone put the knife to her throat, her voice as powerful as she could make it.

 

"You are not in control here. You are mine. My pet, my slave, whatever I choose." Cassie was radiating need now, and Karone almost shivered at that. "You. Are. Mine. Do you understand?"

 

It took a minute. Placebo effect, maybe. "Yes." Cassie finally whispered. "...Ma'am."

 

"Is that what they call Dommes on Earth?" Karone asked, amused. She let the knife trail down to the other bra strap. "You will call me Mistress."

 

"Yes, Mistress." Cassie whispered. Karone rewarded her with a touch against her labia, gentle pressure that made Cassie moan aloud, then focused on cutting off Cassie's underwear. The black scraps fell to the ground, leaving Cassie open and vulnerable and looking at Karone like Karone was a goddess, terrifying and powerful.

 

Karone set the knife aside, then reached out to touch the breasts first, pert and plump and apparently sensitive, judging from how Cassie sounded when Karone pinched the buds. Karone let her hands wander, explore, map out every inch of her girl. "Mine." She whispered. "All mine. My girl. My submissive. Mine."

 

Cassie was thrusting her hips now, trying to rut against the leather of Karone's pants. Karone slid her fingers down and in and played with Cassie, carefully and gently, and Cassie bucked and moaned. "Careful, girl." Karone laughed, putting her hand behind Cassie's head. "Don't hit your head. I have too many plans for you to hurt yourself now."

 

Cassie moaned again. "Oh god." Karone grinned and slid another finger in, twisting and turning and scissoring. "Oh  _god_ oh my god Mistress  _please_ that's so good...oh my  _god_..."

 

"No. Only me, sweet."

 

" _Mistress_..."

 

"Are you hoping they'll rescue you?" Karone whispered, leaning in to feel the submissive's body against her own. "TJ and Ashely, your precious friends? They don't even know you're gone." Karone worked in a third finger. "You're  _mine_."

 

Cassie keened with pleasure and want and need.

 

"Say it." Karone growled. Cassie shook her head, and Karone slapped her thigh with her free hand, sharp and hard and loud. "Say you're mine, Ranger."

 

Cassie keened again.

 

Karone yanked her fingers out, irritated, and started undoing the chains. "...Mistress...Mistress, please, I'm sorry, I'm yours, I'm sorry--" Cassie babbled.

 

"Silence." Karone ordered, and Cassie fell silent instantly. "You can come after I've punished you."

 

Cassie whimpered.

 

Karone manhandled Cassie over a spanking bench, strapping her down before picking up a leather strap and starting to work. Cassie yelped and squirmed. "I'm sorry, ow, I'm sorry Mistress, I'm sorry--"

 

"I know, pet." Karone stopped spanking Cassie long enough to brush the girl's hair out of her eyes. Then she brought the strap down again. "You need punishment, Pink Ranger. You have to learn you're mine. And my slaves...are...obedient." She punctuated the last three words with individual blows, this time to Cassie's labia instead of her backside. Cassie reared up, shouting in pain.

 

Karone set the strap aside. "Say it, Ranger." She threatened.

 

"I'm...I'm yours, Mistress." Cassie gasped out.

 

Karone smiled and reached down. "Good girl." Cassie was wetter than before, and Karone made a note to punish her more often, but before she could Cassie was bucking and her need was screaming out. Karone finger-fucked her into orgasm, quickly and roughly, making Cassie almost sob as she came out of the pleasure.

 

Karone gave her a minute, stalking around her new girl. Then she took a small leather collar out of her pocket and slipped it around Cassie's neck.

 

Now the real fun began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Cuddles (Andros\everyone, platonic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For IndigoMay, who requested some aftercare, and TsukinoAnime, whose prompt this was. Not *exactly* the way I was planning it, but...
> 
> Also, this is surprisingly fluffy. WTF. What happened to Andros\Ashley porn, bunnies?

Earthlings were very strange.

 

Andros didn't really understand that for a few weeks, because he was hesitant to interject himself into their team structure. Then it started getting weird. Why were Cassie and Carlos so... _avoidant_? Why were Ashley and TJ holding back so much, stopping themselves from packing lunches or brushing a strand of hair out of an eye? It was as if none of them wanted to admit they were even people at all and not robots. In a normal friendship, Cassie and Carlos would curl up against their friends whenever they felt like it; Ashley would braid Cassie's hair for her or TJ would give Carlos gentle hugs...

 

And here Andros had thought running around with only his frozen best friend for company was unhealthy. If his mother could see these Rangers, she'd drag them straight to a mind-healer.

 

Of course, actually  _going_ to Earth out of uniform was a shock.  _Everyone_ acted like that. What was that about? Weren't they lonely or skin-hungry? Had Kerovians somehow evolved a higher need for companionship...no, that didn't make sense, not enough time had elapsed.

 

He was clueless, so he went to DECA.

 

DECA told him to ask one of his new teammates.

 

Andros went to Cassie.

 

Cassie grinned and told him to ask Ashley.

 

Andros went to Ashley. She was upside-down working on the Mega Accelerator. Andros asked. She almost fell  _into_ the Mega Accelerator. Andros sheepishly turned to slink away. He was just going to go find a way to research, this was insane--

 

"Hey, where you going? C'mere." Ashley, upright now, patted the catwalk beside her.

 

With a Kerovian, Andros would've lit up like a star and jumped to her side. With an Earthling, Andros asked cautiously, "You don't mind?"

 

Ashley shook her head.

 

Andros slid down beside her, attentive. This was obviously a delicate topic among Earthlings, so he had to get it right. It was important to them, and he was the stranger to their culture, not the other way around. "Where you're from...KO-35..." Ashley started, "Do people think submissives are...weaker? Less able?"

 

"No. Why would they?" Culture clash, Andros reminded himself, it's going to be more than a bit strange to meet aliens...

 

"Well, on Earth, some people did. For a long time." Ashley said slowly, reaching up to toy with Andros' hair before aborting the gesture and playing with her own. "We had a submissive right's movement, and we have equalism--it's a movement that says submissives are equal to Dominants--but it's still..." Ashley paused. "Submitting is...putting yourself in someone else's hands." Ashley finished. "And that can be kind of...hard." She sighed. "Why don't you ask Carlos?"

 

"Well, I asked Cassie and she said to ask you." Andros explained. "I thought maybe it was something Doms talked about?"

 

Ashley made a face. "That matchmaking...I'm gonna kill her." She looked kind of embarrassed, and suddenly Andros could have laughed aloud. Seriously? Had Cassie just tried to set him and Ashley up? He owed her chocolate. That was the usual 'thank you' present for Earth submissives, right? "Don't worry about her, she's just  _apparently_  got too much time on her hands." Ashley rolled her eyes. "We all love each other very much, and you. We're just not as touchy as you, okay?"

 

Ashley's smile was the protective, deep smile of a Domme, and Andros wanted to curl up in it. Yep, Cassie needed chocolate. Or precious gems. Or...what would Zhane give her? Something ridiculous? Yes, Andros was going to give Cassie all kinds of amazing things because this was the best feeling he'd known. Ever.

 

And then it just turned off.

 

...Earthlings had a different culture, Andros reminded himself. They weren't Kerovians. He shouldn't expect them to act like Kerovians.

 

"Want to show me what this stuff does?" Ashley asked brightly, her body language screaming need.

 

...Andros was going to help them if it was the last thing he did.

 

*    *    *

 

Movie nights, Andros had been assured (he'd gone to Dinah this time, since everyone treated her as an authority on everything), were a great way to encourage bonding among friends. ("And honey, trust me, when everyone's comfortable things'll go exactly as they're meant, so don't you worry.") And not only were scary movies appropriate, Andros could play the 'alien' card to explain why he'd picked some very scary ones that would obviously require quite a lot of cuddling.

 

He had entirely underestimated the power of social norms.

 

"Hey, why don't we watch another movie?" Ashley suggested as the prior film ended. No one was touching. Everyone was wide-eyed. When Cassie opened her mouth to protest, Ashley nodded at Andros. Andros was going to kill all of them, he hadn't gotten so much as a brush of skin and he was ready to kill for a good cuddle.

 

Andros stood, stretched, and fake-yawned. "Oh, that's okay, I'll just, uh, go to bed." If he couldn't get touch he could at least go and drop into subspace on his own, that would help ease the urges a bit.

 

"Let's watch a dog movie!" Cassie said with an evil gleam in her eye.

 

"Dog? What's a dog?" Andros made the mistake of asking.

 

After that it devolved into a contest of who had the most painful movie category. Cuddling, needless to say, did not happen.

 

Andros may or may not have also stayed up sobbing over the poor doggie for half the night. Maybe.

 

*    *    *

 

After a particularly difficult fight with Astronema (whose name was starting to include a few swearwords, if you listened to Carlos for long enough), Andros assumed cuddling would happen just because Ashley and TJ seemed to have forgotten their cultural training entirely. Andros was the least injured, but even he had a twisted ankle, and Cassie was giggling from painkillers while Carlos swore a blue streak. They were all sitting in the galley while Ashley and TJ, ignoring their own injuries, cooked something that smelled amazing and looked like some kind of soup and bread.

 

Andros nabbed Ashley as she sat down (well, she wasn't really  _his_ , but she was closest to him! So it was okay to nab her, Carlos could get TJ, right?) and started patching her up, leaning against her to soothe her as he did. Ashley cooed and thanked him, looking at him with the same wonder and adoration as always.

 

Carlos was just shoveling food in his mouth. So were all the others. Cassie was adding something about how weird it was that biscuits were just fluffy bread.

 

Andros had learned the magnificent art of facepalming from Earthlings, but masterfully refrained.

 

*   *   *

This  _had_ to be it.

 

Astronema must've noticed the Rangers' reluctance to touch, because her latest monster was designed to make the Rangers uncontrollably attracted to each other. (Well, okay, she'd actually said something about it not being  _hers_ and grumbled that the quicker it died the quicker she'd be happy, but  _she'd_ sent it to Earth, and anyway, Andros was allowed to be grumpy.) _  
_

_But no one was cuddling_.

 

Andros was almost whimpering as TJ gently pushed him away,  _again_. "Andros. Fight this." TJ ordered. "You can do it."

 

"I don't  _want_ to!" Andros protested (or whined, whatever). "We're a  _team_ , why can't we touch? I know you don't normally, but we're all so skin-hungry!"

 

"Skin-hungry?" Cassie asked. "What's that?"

 

"The human condition of needing skin contact in a healthy way!" Alpha 6 chirped. "Oh dear..."

 

Andros agreed privately and reached for TJ again. TJ let Andros hold his hand, but said, "This isn't the way to deal with it. We're under a spell."

 

"Yeah." Carlos piped up. "We don't have to do anything we don't want to."

 

A vague memory of 'submissive's rights' and 'orientationism' popped into his head. Right. That was their culture. Because Doms had tried to own subs before and...

 

Andros groaned aloud.

 

"Come on, Andros." Cassie said, taking pity on him. "You know what I do when I need cuddles? I find a teddy bear."

 

Andros was doomed.

 

*    *   *

 

"C'mere, you."

 

Andros buried himself in TJ without even asking why, laughing when TJ ruffled his hair. TJ walked off and Andros grabbed his breakfast from the synthatron, plopping down next to Cassie.

 

He noticed that Ashley was brushing out Carlos' hair. It looked way less greasy than normal, too.

 

"So we talked last night." Cassie said casually from beside Andros. "And you kind of have a point."

 

Andros blinked.

 

"If we're gonna be stuck with each other in outer space," TJ said, taking his own seat, "We might as well get comfortable with it."

 

Andros grinned.

 

Then, because he'd always wanted to, he jumped on Ashley.

 

It was just as awesome as he'd thought it would be.


	15. Mine (Tommy\Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of Tuskino-Akume: Green!Tommy\Jason. 
> 
> Edit: Whoops wrong button...I reposted with the full chapter. Also inspired by this: http://becauseforoncethisisme.tumblr.com/post/101742838432/siavahdainthemoon-siavahdainthemoon

"I know you're in there."

 

Tommy remained a turtle. It was his new life plan: He felt like shit, so he was going to turn into a turtle and never come out from under his blankets.

 

Admittedly, he wasn't actually sure  _why_ he felt like shit. Sure, Rita had kidnapped and brainwashed him, but it wasn't like he was physically injured or anything. Zordon and Alpha had checked, while he'd tried not to look awkwardly around at the still-damaged Command Center. They'd said he might feel weird for a while, but he was fine. And he wasn't coughing, didn't have a fever, none of the usual symptoms of a cold or flu...

 

Jason sighed, and there was pressure on the bed as he sat down. "Tommy. Come on. Kim'll be at school, you want to see her, right?"

 

Nope. Tommy was a turtle.

 

Jason sighed again and muttered something that sounded like 'why am I not getting paid for this'. Tommy half-sympathized, half-wanted to be left alone.

 

Jason shook Tommy's shoulder gently.

 

Tommy ignored him.

 

Jason told him he was being ridiculous.

 

Tommy pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

 

Jason went to shake his shoulder again and brushed the back of Tommy's neck.

 

Tommy almost jumped out of his skin. _  
_

For a second there was no reaction, but then a hand settled on Tommy's neck and  _oh_ , it was...it was...Tommy didn't have the  _words_ , it was like sinking into a hot tub or slipping down into sleep or both or neither and it felt  _amazing_. Tommy almost moaned.

 

Jason pulled the covers away from Tommy's head, and Tommy didn't even protest.

 

For a minute Jason just studied Tommy, watching. Then he put his hand on Tommy's neck again, and Tommy arched his neck without thinking, offering, because whatever this nebulous feeling was, he  _wanted_. Wanted Jason's hand on his throat, wanted Jason to pin him down, to break and remold him entirely.

 

...

 

He wanted to  _submit_.

 

Tommy had no idea why he wasn't flipping out at that.

 

Jason brought him back, brushing his hair away from his face. "Hey there." Jason said gently. "You okay, Tommy?" Tommy nodded. Of course he was. Jason was here. "Okay. Kay. I'm, uh..." Jason blew out a breath. "Didn't expect this."

 

"Didn't either." Tommy agreed.

 

Jason pressed just a little on the back of Tommy's neck. Just a bit. It shut Tommy up and felt  _so good_ and Tommy might have let a little whimper out, he wasn't sure. Jason slid his hand around to Tommy's throat, and that was even  _better_ , even more perfect. Tommy actually moaned. Jason grinned, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Tommy's.

 

Tommy hadn't known Heaven was real before now.

 

"I guess we could skip..." Jason muttered.

 

"Please?" Tommy asked.

 

Jason grinned and slid down. "Scoot over."


End file.
